


unknown

by Stream_star



Series: The End of Sandwing Queens [1]
Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stream_star/pseuds/Stream_star
Summary: None
Relationships: Ummm... Boys and girls?
Series: The End of Sandwing Queens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704307
Comments: 1





	unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This has no prologue because I just want to know if you like this. if you do, then I shall continue making the series, if you don't then I'll hurry up with 'The 5th Clan Around The lake'...I still haven't made the title for it... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three cross-dragonets, Shine, Mind-reader, and Pumpkin-smasher have all learned that they'll have to fight, unless they runaway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like this then tell me, cuz it will be helpful.

the war dragged on endlessly because Sunny was trapped in the weirdling tower, and no one knew of this because Six claws lied to Thorn.

Blaze wants the Rainwings because they look pretty (not as pretty as her) And the Nightwings can tell her what to wear by seeing the future.

Burn Wants the Rainwings because they Spit venom, and the Nightwings are an add on.

Blister wants the rainwings because they can camouflage, and the Nightwings because they might have animus magic, and because they can (some of them) see the future, tell prophecy's and read minds.

Prologue: Nothing, but so that you know, they didn't do the prophecy and so the war dragged on.  
The End of Sandwing Queens | Chapter 1

Prologue: Nothing, but so that you know, they didn't do the prophecy and so the war dragged on.  
The End of Sandwing Queens | Chapter 1

“Glory, are you sure you want to join the war?” Starflight asked.  
“Yes, I'm sure. Do you know how useful it would be to have some more land? My Nightwing's  
need some more... land, any kind would do.” Glory answered politely.  
“Well, you're gonna have to send some dragons to go in and help.” Tsunami said. “Or else it would be an empty offer.”  
“I know that, and pretty sure I already know some dragons.” Glory said haughtily.  
“Alright, but who are they?” Tsunami and Starflight asked in unison.  
“Well, there names are Shine, Mind-reader, and Pumpkin-smasher, I'll talk to the rest of the my dragons and see who else can serve in the war.” Abserving the other dragonetd of destiny's shocked faces. “What, they're useless!” Glory added.  
“Alright, whatever. We're just surprised to see that you're actually going to take part in the war.” Clay told her soothingly.  
“Well, Rainwings aren't unless they want too, and the Nightwings are going to fight for what they want.” Glory explained.  
“Alright, but you do realize this is going to mean a lot more then what you think, it's not just gonna be you're Nightwings leaving and coming back without a scar. It's not like our fights in the cave,  
You have to know there going to die if you don't send Rainwings!” Tsunami roared.  
“Alright, if you want I can send a couple of Rainwings, but that's it! We're not a big colany, you know!” Glory retorted.  
“Alright, sheesh, I'm just trying to help you out!” Tsunami groaned.  
“Thank you.” Glory growled.  
“I guess no problem...” Tsunami murmured

they heard sleeping darts being packed into a bunch of gun-like things, and then being put in a big bag.  
“Sounds like a duel.” Shine whispered to Mind-reader. “Can you read there mind to see what's happening?”  
“Well, I think the future would help.” Mind-reader explained. “let me see...An orange, some black scales, us, a LOT of yellow scales, -wow, now that's a lot,- aand... Some blue, some red-yellow or gold-orange...some brown...and a couple of white scales.”  
“Interesting, especially the us part.” Pumpkin-Smasher said thoughtfully.  
“Yes, I'm stuck on that us part mixed with the ALL THE OTHER COLORS!” Shine roared.  
“Alright, I'll see some other futures...hmm...Well, we could run away...or we could all split up and go to Blister Blaze and Burn and see which one wants the Rainwing's help in battle, and not go through with the meeting, but still have to go into battle...-  
“WHAT, INTO BATTLE?! NO WAY, NO HOW. I'M NOT GOING TO GO INTO BATTLE, I'M NOT EVER GOING INTO BATTLE!”...”Wait, which one...” Shine trailed off.  
“It's fine, I'll just check to see if we live-””AHHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!” Mind-reader roared  
“What's all that racket?” The three dragonets heard Glory's voice from outside.  
“Quick, run out the back door and fly till you can't anymore!” Shine yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment harshly!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and if you like it, please tell me!  
> feel free to be harsh, in-fact, PLEASE BE HARSH, because I don't really want to continue unless you like it.


End file.
